Measuring devices of various types, such as carpenter squares, retractable scaled measuring tapes, bevel squares, protractor instruments, scale dividers, architect scales, and the like are well known in the prior art. In general, the aforementioned instruments lack versatility, are unable to give a precise means for setting a specific angle to be measured, and the measurement scales on a given instrument are limited (four or less). Retractable scaled measuring tapes in particular are limited to only two scales and only one directional measure, vertical and/or horizontal can be achieved in a given movement by the user. The architect scales are mono-directional and are difficult to measure quickly. For example, for drafting and/or measuring purposes of a specific configuration, the architect's scale holds only two scales on each face (i.e. from left to right and right to left) which overlap one another thus making quick measurements confusing and awkward by the user.
There remains a need for an improved measuring instrument that provides for an increased number of selectable measuring scales for multiple mode measurements having multiple scale indicia thereon, as well as an auxiliary function of providing an improved multi-positioning locking assembly for providing a precise means for setting the measuring instrument to measure a specific angle by degrees.